Dur réveil
by Gwenetsi
Summary: <html><head></head>[OS] Daniel se réveille dans un endroit totalement inconnu sans souvenir de la façon dont il y est arrivé. Et ce n'est pas sa gueule de bois qui va l'aider. Finalement quand tout lui revient... Houla, il aurait vraiment préféré ne pas se souvenir ! [Daniel/Vala amical]</html>


**Pour cette OS j'en ai repris un de NCIS que j'ai adapté à la sauce Stargate. Ça me démangeait de le faire depuis un petit moment, et maintenant c'est fait! **

**J'ai changé beaucoup de chose par rapport à l'original, mais la trame reste la même.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dur réveil<strong>

_L'effet de l'ivresse est d'abolir les scrupules du sentiment._

Alain

oOo

Daniel se réveilla avec difficulté, l'esprit embrumé.

La première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

La seconde, que l'environnement où il se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec son appartement ou ses quartiers du SGC.

Et la troisième, qu'il tenait une forme chaude serrée dans ses bras.

oOo

Il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux ou de bouger quoique se soit pour l'instant.

Alors il se concentra pour se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il lutta longtemps contre les vapeurs d'alcool avant que tout lui revienne.

oOo

C'était le soir, il était avec les hôtes de la planète où ils avaient atterri cette fois, Mitchell, Teal'c et Vala. Ils se trouvaient dans l'équivalent d'un bar, pas très loin du centre ville. Ils y avaient été à moto. Du moins, c'est à ça que ressemblaient les engins sur lesquels ils étaient venus : deux roues, une sorte de volant et un siège pour s'asseoir. L'énorme avantage qu'ils avaient, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de trouver son équilibre. Les deux roues étaient aussi stables que des voitures terriennes.

Ce monde était à peu près au même niveau technologique qu'eux, si l'on exceptait la porte des étoiles. Ils ne possédaient pas de DHD et n'avaient, jusqu'à leur arrivée, aucun moyen de savoir à quoi elle servait ou comment la faire fonctionner.

oOo

Ils avaient discuté, bu aussi, beaucoup. Leurs alcools étaient excellents et payés gracieusement par des hôtes fascinés de les rencontrer. Le goût de fruit des boissons lui faisait imaginer des îles tropicales au sable blanc et l'eau turquoise de lagons où il aurait bien pris des vacances. Leurs contenants étaient de magnifiques objets aux couleurs bigarrées. Les formes évoquaient un bestiaire fantastique associé à d'antiques artéfacts. Le tout était un mélange curieux et détonnant qui l'avait fasciné.

oOo

Les gars étaient partis avec Adran et Nlim chez qui ils dormaient.

Pour eux, ce serait chez Calo et Mitren. Enfin c'est ce qu'on leur avait dit en leur indiquant la maison vide -en parlant de vacances, ceux-là en avaient pris- où ils séjourneraient.

Il s'était donc retrouvé seul avec son équipière.

oOo

Tous deux avaient décidé de prolonger la soirée.

Ils avaient quitté l'endroit passablement éméchés, mais encore assez lucides pour réfléchir et savoir qu'ils étaient incapable de conduire.

Enfin ils le croyaient.

Ils étaient partis à pieds et ensuite...

Ensuite ils...

oOo

NON!

Ils n'avaient pas fait ça!

oOo

Daniel ouvrit les yeux en grand, avant de les refermer aussitôt aveuglé par la lumière.

Ce bref sursaut n'eut pour seul effet que de rappeler à son bon souvenir sa gueule de bois, et à la forme chaude de se blottir encore plus près de lui.

Il avait la bouche encore trop pâteuse pour pouvoir prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

Et la flottée de jurons qu'il voulait débiter resta coincée dans sa gorge, avec le goût amer d'une mauvaise surprise.

Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent, ils _l'_avaient fait!

oOo

C'était pourtant contraire à tous ses principes, à tout ce que...

Jack!

Oh pourvu qu'il ne sache rien ou il entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, sans compter les remarques des autres!

oOo

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait pris?

Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce-qu'il _leur_ avait pris!

Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient chaud tous les deux, et qu'ils avaient donc chacun enlevé leur veste. Mais ils s'étaient arrêtés là. Pas vrai?

Non?

Ils étaient sous l'emprise de l'alcool aussi. Oui, mais cela n'excusait en rien ce qu'ils avaient fait!

oOo

Enfin, il fallait bien se l'avouer, ils avaient totalement dérapé! La jeune femme contre sa poitrine, la tête nichée dans son cou, était là pour le lui rappeler.

D'ailleurs les souvenirs de la soirée lui revenaient à présent bien nets.

oOo

Ils avaient fait _ça_ au centre de la place, par 10°C et devant une patrouille de la police de la ville qui plus est!

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce-qui leur était passé par la tête?

oOo

La réponse vint immédiate. Il fronça les sourcils. Au lieu d'expliquer une expression à l'extraterrestre, il l'avait mise en pratique. Mais elle était d'accord, hein! Il n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire!

Pourtant cela ne les excusait pas. D'ailleurs les "policiers" qui les avaient cueillis avaient le même avis. La preuve, ils les avaient gentiment conduis dans une cellule, d'une espèce de commissariat de quartier, pour qu'ils puissent dégriser. Et accessoirement éviter qu'ils recommencent ce genre de chose.

oOo

Et dire que c'était leur dernier jour ici, qu'ils avaient prévu de jouer les touristes sans avoir à se soucier de quoi que se soit que de s'émerveiller de ce qu'ils découvriraient...

Ils risquaient fort de ne pas en profiter.

oOo

Vala remua dans ses bras. Elle se réveillait à son tour.

Il respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

Les sourires goguenards qu'affichaient les "flics" en passant devant eux confirma son impression. Ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire.

oOo

Il maudit mille fois leur situation avant de regarder la jeune femme.

Il allait maintenant devoir lui expliquer pourquoi ce qu'ils avaient fait les avait conduit en cellule, même sur cette planète.

Cette fois il jura pour de bon, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il leur était passé par la tête?

oOo

Enfin, c'est vrai, il fallait avoir un grain pour piquer une tête dans une fontaine à trois heures du matin!

Ou alors il fallait être soul et avoir la ferme intention d'expliquer en long en large et en travers, avec les moyens du bord, toutes les subtilités de l'expression « prendre un bain de minuit » à sa coéquipière!

oOo

- Alors Jackson, retentit soudainement la voix moqueuse de Cameron Mitchell, bien dormi?

Daniel jura une nouvelle fois. Cette fois c'était sûr, Jack serait au courant.

Mais dans quel merdier il s'était encore fourré!

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, surpris? Vous avez aimé? Review?<strong>


End file.
